MackleThor - Thor Falls (in the tune of Macklemore's White Walls)
by gingertintedglasses
Summary: A friend said the word "MackleThor" to me the other day, when talking about how funny the Avengers doing karaoke would be. So I did a thing. A funny thing. I changed the words to Macklemore's "White Walls" to fit our favorite Thunder God. (Rapping is his other, hidden superpower). I may or may not add other altered songs. I hope you are as entertained as I was!


A/N: All that had to be said to me was "MackleThor" and I just couldn't help myself. As Macklemore's song "White Walls" there are some curse words in here. You are warned.

Oh, and my take on Macklemore's song is called:

"Thor Falls"

I wanna be free, I wanna just live  
>In a Midgard home, that is my shit<br>I throw Mjolnir up (throw Mjolnir up)  
>That's what it is (that's what it is)<br>With L-I-G-H-T-E-N-I-N, bitch, (biaaatch)

Can't see me through my storm (nuh uh)  
>I'm flyin' real slow (slow motion)<br>With my hair rain drippin', shinin like my armor (umbrella)  
>I've got my armor (uh huh)<br>And I've got Mjolnir  
>That's that big hammer<br>D-d-destined, I'm worthy, son

Old school like fair Asgard and that rainbow bridge  
>I'm flyin with the same shit that my granddad had<br>Hello, Laufey, Damn y'all mad  
>You're wishin I hadn't shown up to ruin what's left of your realm<p>

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
>Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell<br>I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
>I'm sure the city never looked so bright<p>

Man, I'm lounging, in some shit Daddy Odin wouldn't be proud of  
>Lookin down from Asgard like damn that's shameful<br>Sighin, don't understand my lifestyle  
>And I kill Chitauri, high-flyin over the city<br>Easy weavin in and out of explosions  
>They cannot catch me I'm smashin<br>I'm clashin buckin them out here  
>I'm looking fucking fantastic, I am a god-like classic<br>Now I know what it's like under the city lights  
>Flyin into the night, ridin the rainbow bridge<br>The same one we ran across as kids  
>Knew I'd have a fate but never one like this<br>Star-forged, star-forged, dwarf-carved, fate-marked  
>Yea, I'm from Asgard, there's hella Norse legends<br>But I couldn't name them all either  
>But I really wanted that hammer as much as Odin's crown<br>So I strolled on over to that relic  
>Proved I was worthy, junior, that was the bargain with my geezer<br>Lifted the hammer and as I was leavin I started screamin

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
>Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell<br>I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
>I'm sure the city never looked so bright<p>

Bilgesnipe and "goats"  
>Frost Giants in Jotenheim freezin' cold<br>They try time after time to best me in my prime  
>I had a hell of a time tryna escape their kind<br>Mjolnir spinnin, my life on the line  
>But we escaped deep freeze<br>Me and my homies was gone  
>Sneakin out of Asgard, Heimdall had our backs<br>Fightin, smiling like I was crowned anyway homes (crowned anyway, homes)  
>Sif with her double blade, and the Warriors too<br>Shame and banishment, ruinin my fun  
>Odin sent me off to stew in Midgard<br>Young and dumb, learning no lessons  
>I tried to fight em all, SHIELD kept Mjolnir down<br>Eat those poptarts by the pound, meet a scientist  
>Blow her mind with my charm<br>Selvig tried to stop me, I was telling her tales of the realms  
>I'm motherfuckin' awe…some<p>

Swear her eyes tryna hypnotize  
>Grippin' Mjolnir, gotta fight Loki and apologize<br>Maybe she liked my style, or did she like my tale?  
>Or did she want to know?<br>Destroyer could get me killed so I may never know  
>So we fight that menace, Warriors test their limits<br>Got a chance to win it even if I might not live to see it  
>Loki's revenge would be finished, yeah<p>

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
>Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell<br>I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
>I'm sure the city never looked so bright<p>

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
>Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell<br>I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
>I'm sure the city never looked so bright<p> 


End file.
